Kiss Me Again
by RandomTsunade
Summary: One rainy night, Suzuran finds a man, covered in rain and blood. She takes him in and cares for him. As the truth is revealed about this mysterious man, Suzuran falls for him. Will the man's past get in the way? *Rated M for later chapters!*


Wind whistled through the village of Konoha, and rain continuously, relentlessly, poured from the sky. A man, drenched from the rain, stumbled across the village. He had a big gash on his stomach, and was bleeding heavily. Thunder cracked in the sky above, illuminating the surroundings of the damp village. A few leaves that had escaped the grasp of the trees took flight through the village. The man had lost a lot of blood, and was feeling extremely light headed. He collapsed to the floor, still bleeding out.

Meanwhile a girl was sat at home, watching the rain slide down her window panes. She loved the sight of rain, and the feel of it on her skin. She loved the flash of thunder that lit up the village. Her name was Suzuran. She gently traced her fingers across the window, following the flow of the rain with her nail. In the flash of light she saw a man lying on the ground outside, covered in blood. She got up slowly and walked out of her house and towards the man.

She approached with caution, a kunai held firmly in one hand. She kicked the man and he gasped and awoke, staring at her deep green eyes and black spiky hair. She saw the huge gash on his stomach and was shocked. But she was more shocked by the man himself. He had silvery hair, messy with the wind, and he wore a black and red cloak. His ninja headband had a slash through the village symbol. Despite the fact he was messy from the harsh weather, she thought he was very attractive. She grabbed the man's arm, and put it around her shoulder. She helped him to slowly limp inside her house. As they got inside he left a trail of blood and rainwater behind.

Suzuran placed some towels on the floor and laid the man down. He had large muscles, she softly traced then with her hand. The man had fallen unconscious again. She looked at the large gash, it was deep and blood was still pouring from the wound. The man was very pale, he'd lost a lot of blood. She grabbed a needle and some thread and began to patch the wound up.

*Next Day*

The man's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around. He jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. "Finally, you're awake. Are you hungry?" He looked at the woman. She was beautiful, he trailed his eyes down to her boobs. They were big, he liked big boobs. He grinned foolishly, and got a hard slap in the face. "You might wanna watch where you look" Suzuran snapped. The man rubbed his face, ouch. "Wow, you've got some strength there girl." "My name's Suzuran. Speaking of names, who are _YOU_?" Suzuran folded her arms and awaited his reply. "Hidan" He replied. Suzuran held out her hand, and Hidan was about to shake it when she pulled away and laughed. "I don't do formalities" She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Hidan tried to get up, but had a huge pain in his chest. He saw the intricate stiches and smiled. Suzuran returned with a huge bowl of steaming ramen. She handed it to him and flashed a smile. "Eat up, Hidan"

Hidan slowly started to eat, but saw Suzuran was watching him. Hidan studied her face closely. Black spikey hair, deep green eyes, a nose ring. She was hot. "So Hidan we need to talk. How come you ended up here in the hidden leaf village?" Hidan laughed, a big open mouthed laugh. "It's a long story. I fell out with some of my old friends, and um… Ran away?" Suzuran smiled, she was beginning to like him. "Ok. Well you're obviously a rouge ninja, the huge slash over you village symbol gives that away. When will you be leaving the village?" Hidan shrugged. "Well you can't stay with me forever!" Hidan pouted. "Shame! I was beginning to like you!" Suzuran felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks, but quickly shook her head. It had not even been 24 hours, and she knew next to nothing about him! "You can stay a while I guess, but don't get any ideas!


End file.
